Seven Days
by cyberbird7
Summary: Shuichi’s had enough, he finally leaves Yuki, but Yuki wants him back. Now Eiri’s got 7 days to see if he can win him back or live without him.FIN!
1. Gone

Idiot. Moron. Damn brat. Every one of those words stung like dipping your paper cut fingers into lemon water. Shuichi Shindou had enough of his lover's constant name calling, but who knew that today would be the day he finally expressed those feelings.

Shuichi snuggled closer to his lover's warm and slumbering body. It was early in the morning and he'd had barely any sleep that night. His mind continued to wander, as it had for the past three days, over to… "that."

_Shuichi had just gotten home from the studio after practicing with Hiro and Fujisaki, when he heard the phone ring. He ran towards it but arrived just as it clicked onto the answering machine. A seductive female voice came on. "Yuki baby. Are you there? It's me. I think I may have left my panties over there. I kinda need them back okay? All right well see ya! Call me, you've got my number."_

"That" was the fact that Eiri Yuki was cheating on him. He'd considered leaving him the second he heard the message, but it was impossible. He considered throwing the answering machine over the balcony, waiting till it got repeatedly run over by a car, then jump on it's itty bitty pieces. Instead, he just deleted the message and for the past three days ignored the churning; sickening feeling that something awful was going to happen. He was afraid of the truth. He was afraid that Yuki really didn't love him, or have any attachment to him at all. He didn't want to lose Eiri Yuki, but he didn't want to be left behind by someone that didn't love him either.

"Yuki." Shuichi whispered softly into his lover's arm. Yuki moaned and ignored him. "Yuki." Shuichi called a little louder. Yuki just buried his head under the pillow in attempt to drown out his lover's voice. "Yuukki!" Shuichi whined. "I need to talk to you!" Yuki lifted his head from underneath the pillow. "Shut up would you? I'm trying to sleep you moron. Damn brat." Eiri muttered putting his head back down on the pillow. "You- - you JERK!" Shuichi yelled shoving Eiri off the bed with his feet. "Goddamn brat!" Yuki bellowed from the floor. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded getting up from the floor. "For…for…" The words wouldn't come. If he confronted Yuki about the message then Yuki might confess, then dump him, or confess and expect him to just accept that he slept with someone else. Or he might deny it completely and shrug it off by calling him and idiot. Either way, he couldn't say it. Could he? He couldn't say the words, "for cheating on me." He also couldn't stop the flow of tears falling from his violet orbs. Shuichi fell on his knees and began sobbing into his hands.

"What the hell's wrong with you now?" Yuki asked standing behind the pink-haired rock star. He tried to sound concerned, worried. He was, really he was. He wanted to know why his lover suddenly burst into tears…Well he was always crying over something, but this time was different, he seemed really distraught. He put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder but Shuichi shifted away quickly. "Dammit tell me what's wrong!" Yuki demanded crouching down to Shuichi's level. Shuichi sniffled, "You… you…" He looked up into Yuki's golden orbs. " YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU BASTARD!" Shuichi yelled jumping off the floor and bolting out of Yuki's room.

_'What? Why would he think something like that?'_ Yuki thought running a hand through his hair. Sure there have been lots of offers from very desperate girls, but Eiri wasn't exactly in the mood for women nowadays. They would bitch and whine all the time. "It's too early in the morning for this shit." Yuki said aloud and to himself. _'Any second now he'll come bouncing back through the door all happy and chirpy.'_ Yuki thought plopping down on the bed. Seconds turned into minutes, the minutes grew increasingly along with the frown on Yuki's face.

Yuki looked at the clock and tried to get back to sleep, but it was inevitable to try and tell himself that he didn't need Shuichi, but he knew that he did. He needed Shuichi. He hated to admit that he needed anyone in his life, but he knew that no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew that deep down he needed Shuichi to be with him always. Yuki got up off the bed. "Shuichi! Shuichi! Where are you hiding you damn brat?" _'Where could he have gone?'_ Shoes missing from the front door meant that he went out, probably to Nakano's, but something was different this time. Not only were his shoes and jacket gone, but…everything.

Hiroshi Nakano was flagged out sitting in front of the television, tuning the strings of his guitar when the doorbell rang. Running a hand through his auburn coloured hair he open the door to a teary-eyed Shuichi. "Shuichi, what is it? It's eight in the morning your lucky I'm up. What happened?" Shuichi just stared at his shoes and Hiro immediately knew what was wrong. "Did you have another fight with Yuki?" Shuichi nodded. "That bastard! What did he say? What did he do?" Hiro demanded getting ready to jump on his bike and beat the living shit out of Eiri Yuki. "Hiro." Shuichi said softly raising his head to look at his best friend. "I left him… I left Yuki."

**_HELLO! My first gravi fic . I thought of this when I was listening 2 the song "Seven Days!" :P (Yay thanx lita-chan!) the first chapter or 2 wont really have anything 2 do with the title but later it will! I sadly do not own gravitation. Hope u like R&R plz!_**


	2. One Phone Call

"You left Yuki." Hiro repeated. "For good?" "I- -I don't know." Shuichi sniffed. "Well come inside and we'll talk." Hiro suggested stepping back to invite Shuichi in. "You can stay as long as you like." "Thanks Hiro." Shuichi replied trying to wipe away any remaining tears before he plunked down on the couch. "So, what happened between you two that made you leave him?" Hiro asked getting ready to reach for the box of Kleenexes. "He… He…Oh Hiro what am I going to do without him!" Shuichi wailed. "I was so mean this morning, he'll probably dump me for good now!" He cried, tears streaming from his violet orbs. "Well, try and tell me what happened?" Hiro asked calmly mentally picturing himself kicking the shit out of Eiri Yuki for hurting Shuichi.

"He…He…He cheated on me Hiro!" Shuichi exclaimed bursting into a fresh set of tears. "Some woman left a message on the machine and - - and…"Shuichi choked. "Sshh, It's okay." Hiro replied giving his friend a much-needed hug. "Does Eiri know you're gone?" Hiro questioned. "Probably not, he most likely just went back to sleep. Its what he was doing when I tried to talk to him. I guess it's my fault. I just - -." "Shuichi don't say that, you know it's not true. That bastard never deserved you from the start." Hiro growled. "Hiro, please don't do anything. In a few hours I'll go back to Yuki's house and everything will be back to normal…right?"

"Bra…Shuchi! Shuichi where are you?" Yuki called around his apartment. _'Oh I get it. He's pissed off so he wants me to worry about him. Well he can forget concern, if he wants to disappear then maybe I'll go out. Let's just see how he likes waiting around till two in the morning. I'll make sure to lock the door too.'_ Yuki thought while reaching for his coat.

_'You don't want him to come home and have to wait outside do you?_

_'Yeah what if I do!'_

_'That not true, you care about him and you don't want to put him into a situation where he could be hurt or sad.'_

_'Fuck you, that's not true.'_

_'Okay, try and tell yourself that.'_

_'I am telling myself that. I don't give a…'_

_'O so was I wrong?'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Take off your coat asshole you know your not going anywhere.'_

"Goddamn conscience, damn concern!" Yuki scorned himself. He paced around the room before getting a can of beer from the fridge and sitting down to watch TV.

"Shuichi, do you want my opinion?" Hiro asked watching Shuichi tear the wet Kleenex into shreds. Shuichi sniffled, "Yeah." "I don't think you should go back to Eiri, at least not tonight." Shuichi looked up at him a little surprised. "But Hiro! He might get really upset!" "Yes, that's true, but it will give you a chance to decide what you really want. I mean if he's cheating on you, do you really want to stay with him?" "Well…I…" "Stay the night, as long as you like Shu, but you need to considering your possibilities." Hiroshi said getting up from the couch. "But as for right now, we have to get to the studio." Shuichi nodded and walked to the door.

"Do you think I should call him or something?" Shuichi asked from the back of Hiro's speeding motorcycle. "Honestly? No, I don't think you should call him, besides didn't you say he was sleeping. He probably be pissed if you woke up 'Master Yuki's' nap time." Hiro scoffed as he pulled into an available spot in front of the N-G office.

3:30. Okay no big deal he's at work. He hasn't called but that's fine. I don't need him to call me. _'Yes you do!'_ Shit. That damn voice is back again.

_'You love it when he calls. You pretend to be hard at work but you know that the second he calls from anywhere you drop everything immediately and focus solely on him.'_

_'No I don't!'_

_'Stop lying to yourself. You know you can't get away with this forever.'_

_'Oh yeah! And just what the fuck would "this" be?'_

_'Treating him like shit.'_

_'I don't treat him like shit!'_

_'Yes you do. You lie to yourself, which causes you to lie to him. You hid your emotions and make him feel like shit.'_

_'…'_

_'Oh the infamous Yuki has nothing to say!'_

_'I just…I never looked at it that way. I just figured that if I didn't show that I really cared then it wouldn't hurt so much when he left me.'_

_'That's his decision, life if unpredictable. Can't you see that he loves you?'_

_'I know, he says it all the time. I just…Why the hell would he love a bastard like me?'_

"Hiro I feel so mean! I want to call Yuki!" Shuichi whined pacing around Hiro's apartment. "It's only been eight hours since you saw him last." Hiro replied. "Yeah, seen or spoken to, Hiro what if something's happened to him!" "Shuichi he stays at home all day what could possibly happen to him?" Hiro asked not really expecting any type of reply. "Well he could - -." "Shuichi I didn't need a list." Hiro cut in. Shuichi pouted. "You know I never even gave him a chance to defend himself." "Shu, you said that some woman called and said that she left her underwear in his house. Other than denial how do you think he's going to 'try' and defend himself?" Shuichi bit his lip and dove for the phone, but Hiro jumped in front of him and picked it up before Shuichi could lay a finger on it. "Can't I just call him and tell him that I'm staying here for the night?" Shuichi begged. Hiroshi considered this for a moment. If Shuichi called Eiri then there was less of a chance that Eiri would come banging on his door at three am in the morning demanding to know where his lover was. "Fine, but not for very long." _'Don't need him brainwashing you.'_ Hiro thought.

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

'_Pick up the phone.'_

_'Where is the goddamn phone!'_

**Ring, Ring**

"Hello?"

"Yuki!"

"Shuichi?"

"Yeah it's me!" Shuichi chirped on the other line.

"Son of a bitch, where the hell have you been? It's almost nine thirty. Holy shit you could've called me you damn idiot!" Eiri barked.

_'Be nicer you prick!'_

"Shut up!" Eiri said aloud.

"But Yuki I hardly said anything." Shuichi replied. Yuki could hear his voice getting sadder.

"No, I didn't mean you…Someone else."

"…Yuki do you have someone over? Please don't tell me that just because I've been gone a day your already cheating on me again!" Shuichi yelled into the phone.

Yuki sighed and tried to think of something quickly.

"No, I just was…"

"Yuki, I'm staying at Hiro's tonight and maybe the night after that! See how you like that Eiri Yuki!" Shuichi yelled slamming down the phone.

_'Shit.'_

_'Big shit.'_

_'That didn't go too well did it?'_

_"Nope, you're really screwed.'_

_**no I haven't written this fic b4 and if its been done already, well I cant help that. I did NOT steal this idea from any1 cause although I luv gravi I've only read about a dozen or so fics; but hope u liked R&R plz **_


	3. Not Going So Well

Two hours and three boxes of Kleenexes later Hiro finally got Shuichi to tell him what happened on the phone with Eiri Yuki. "He…He answered the phone…and…and he had someone over!" Shuichi wailed. "How do you know that he had someone over?" Hiroshi asked. "Cause he said shut up." "Well Shuichi doesn't he always tell you to shut up?" Hiro asked trying not to sound insensitive. "But Hiro I didn't even say anything." Shuichi whined.

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

"Shuichi that's probably Eiri again, do you want me to pick it up?"

**Ring, Ring**

"No!"

"Are you sure?" Hiro asked again.

**Ring, Ring**

"No! Pick it up Hiro!" Shuichi yelled dashing for the phone.

"Shuichi! Come on, you've gotta be strong! Don't give in!" Hiro scolded grabbing Shuichi and holding him away from the phone.

"Hirooo!" Shuichi whined.

"Dammit. Why didn't he pick up?"

_'I think you know why.'_

_'Fuck. Not you again.'_

_'Why are you complaining I'm always here.'_

Yuki groaned and rubbed his temples. "I guess I'm sleeping alone tonight."

_'Oh you know that's not the only reason you like having him around.'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! You can't lie to me!'_

"Screw this I'm going to bed."

_'Why don't you work on your new novel Eiri?'_

_'Cause I'm tired and going to bed.'_

_'No that's not why. It's because you've grown so attached to the boy that you can't work when he's not around. Remember that time he went on tour?'_

_'I need a cigarette.'_

"He probably hates me now!" Shuichi cried. Hiro sighed. "Come on you should probably go to bed its late." Shuichi chewed his bottom lip nervously and nodded.

"Hey Hiro, you asleep?" Shuichi whispered in the dark. "No, not really why?" "I was just thinking…" "About what?" Hiro inquired. "Well K said that we're supposed to go on tour again in a week, so…what happens if Yuki and I don't…" "Well then I supposed Yuki has one week to get you back then, doesn't he?" "Get me back? But Hiro--." "But what? You're always the one running after him, why don't you just stay back and let him come to you?" "Hiro, what if he doesn't? What if he just ignores me and moves on?" Shuichi whispered, afraid of what Hiro might say. "Shuichi I don't think you have anything to worry about. So try and get some sleep okay?" _'I really hope you're right Hiro.'_ Shuichi thought before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_'It's weird isn't it. You complain all the time when Shuichi's here calling him a brat, idiot, and a moron. Yet right now there's nothing more you want than for he to be curled up beside you.'_

_'Yeah, so what?'_

_'So why don't you try talking to him without swearing, name-calling, groping or an act that results in you two having sex.'_

_'…'_

_'You can't do it can you?'_

_'I'm going to sleep now.'_

_'You're not going anywhere without Shuichi.'_

_'I'm not listening to you anymore.'_

_'Just tell him the truth.'_

_'Sleeping, piss off.'_

_'Tell him, before it's too late.'_

"Come on Shuichi get up already!" Hiro yelled at the sleeping genki. Shuichi moaned and buried his head deep under the blankets. Hiro then precisely moved to the bottom of the bed ripping off the sheets and dragging Shuichi with them. Shuichi scrunched into a ball before stretching himself up so that he took up the entire bed. Hiroshi walked away and a minute later returned with an ice-cold glass of water. "Shu, get up." Hiro warned. "Never!" Shuichi cried dramatically. "You leave me no choice then." Hiro replied dumping the water onto Shuichi's chest. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Is someone dying in there?" Yuki asked out-loud standing outside of Hiroshi Nakano's apartment. He wanted to talk to Shuichi before he went to the studio. The little brat not coming home last night caused Eiri to have about an hour's worth of sleep. He rang the doorbell and a minute later Hiro appeared at the door.

"What do you want?" Hiroshi demanded harshly.

_'Be nice, be nice, be nice.'_ Eiri's conscience reminded him.

"Where's the brat?"

_'That wasn't so nice.'_

"He's not here." Hiro lied.

"Hiro! Now my shirt is all wet!" Shuichi complained from the bedroom.

Eiri quirked an eyebrow. "Not here huh?"

Hiro glared at him and asked again, "What do you want?"

"What I want is none of your business but since you're so damn persistent, I want to talk to Shuichi."

"Yuki?" Shuichi called coming up from behind Hiro.

_'Okay, here's your chance tell him how you really feel.'_

"What the hell's wrong with? You damn idiot." Yuki yelled.

Shuichi stepped back. "Yuki I--."

"You're so damn annoying you know that. If you wanted to leave you should've said something you fuckin' idiot."

_'Not exactly what I had in mind.'_

"Yuki!"

"What!" He snapped.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Shuichi cried.

Yuki was about to say something vulgar but was cut off by Hiroshi slamming the door in his face.

_'Screw it. I give up. I was getting tired of his whining anyway. Better that he left himself before I kicked him out for good.'_ Yuki thought while sliding into his car and lighting up before revving the engine and driving away.

"Hiro…" Shuichi started. "Shu, I really don't see what you like about that guy, we'll talk about it later, but right now we have to get to N-G." "No!" Shuichi yelled. "No what?" "No. I'm tired of getting upset over him, I guess I really am just an annoyance to him. So from now on no more Eiri Yuki!"

**_A/N : that was kinda a quick update, what can I say I have no life :P (its just cause it's the weekend & I have no hmwrk) hope u liked! Thanxs so much 4 the reviews . keep 'em coming if u liked it! – ja!_**


	4. Missing You

'_I don't need to chase after him. In a few days he'll come crawling back, and if he doesn't well then I guess I'll find someone to replace him.' _Eiri thought pulling up his driveway, and getting out the door only to walk into an empty house.

"I've finally had enough! I don't want to be hurt by him anymore." Shuichi said finally.

"Are you sure?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yup." Shuichi replied crossing his arms.

"Do you still love him?" Hiro had to ask.

"Yup, no wait! I mean no!" Shuichi replied trying to convince himself along with Hiro, but Hiro wasn't fooled, but he refused to press the matter.

"Let's just head to the studio, we have a lot of work to do before the tour."

Shuichi nodded. _'No more Eiri Yuki, no more Eiri Yuki.' _He repeated over and over again in his head as he clung to Hiro's back while he sped down the street on his motorcycle. The pair walked into the studio awaiting the arrival of Suguru Fujisaki, Bad Luck's skilled keyboard player, and their eccentric manager K.

"Shuichi, I think we need to talk." Hiroshi began walking towards N-G studio's elevator.

"Talk about what?" Shuichi beamed pressing the button that pointed up.

"You, breaking up with Eiri Yuki."

Shuichi's happiness faded away. "Why? What's wrong with me breaking up with him? We obviously weren't meant to last. He probably would've dumped me eventually anyway."

"Shuichi, you don't know that. After everything you two have done too be together and you're just going to throw it away?" Hiro asked stepping into the elevator.

"Hiro I don't want to talk want to talk about it."

"I think you need to, you're not alright. I can tell that you're hurting inside. I know you're not ready to let him go."

Shuichi took a deep breath. "I know. I'm not ready, but I have to be, because Yuki's ready to let me go."

Three days…Three days, seventy-two hours. Three days, seventy-two hours, forty three thousand twenty minutes. Three days, seventy-two hours, forty three thousand twenty minutes and seven hundred seventy four thousand, six hundred seconds. That, was how long it had been since Eiri Yuki had seen or spoken to Shuichi, his, former lover.

They hadn't really officially broken up in Yuki's opinion, but the message left on the answering machine by Shuichi two days prior was beginning to make him think otherwise.

_"Yuki…It's taken a while for me to decide this but…I don't want to be your lover anymore. I don't think we should be together anymore, if we ever really were together. We…I keep getting hurt…by you. And I don't want to anymore. I want to be with someone who can love me. I don't think you love me, and that's why I left. Sayonara Yuki… aishite imasu." _

Shuichi had whispered the last part, but after listening to it several dozen times, he heard it. Possibly the last time Shuichi was ever going to tell him that he loved him.

Ever since Shuichi left Yuki, he had to put up with countless visits from his elder sister. He tried to convince her that he was fine, and wanted nothing more than to be left alone, however once she demanded that she hear the message she had insisted upon a lot of things.

"You should come live with me for a while, 'til you get over the breakup."

'_Like I need Tohma hanging all over me.'_

"No."

"Can I make you something to eat?"

'_You suck at cooking, we both know that.'_

"No."

"Can I get you anything at all?"

"No, piss off I'm fine alright?"

So basically he hadn't had any contact with anyone since then. Seguchi had come around every so often, but would leave fairly quickly when Eiri refused to open the door to let him in.

Yuki got up from the couch that he was stretched out lazily upon and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He walked into the bathroom and stared bleakly at his reflection. He looked like shit.

He had massive trash bags under his eyes from sleepless nights. His hair was looking neglected and he was in desperate need of a shower and a shave. _'What the hell has happened to me?' _He thought turning on the tap and pouring cold water on his face.

"Hirooooo! Time to get up!" Shuichi sang happily.

"Well you're certainly very energetic despite all things that have happened." Hiro mumbled into his pillow.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Shuichi chanted shaking Hiroshi.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Hiro replied rising from the sheets and stretching lazily.

Hiro yawned as Shuichi jumped around the room, spinning and twirling with happiness.

"Shu-chan, where did this sudden burst of energy come from?"

"Well, we're going on tour in two days aren't we?" Shuichi beamed.

'_His act isn't fooling me. He may be smiling but his eyes are full of hurt and sadness. He's really torn up inside.' _Hiro thought.

_'Dammit…I miss him…I need him.' _

_'You should've thought of that earlier.' _

_'Go away. I really don't need your bullshit right now.' _

_'Why? Find it hard to be depressed with me in your head?' _

_'…'_

_'Stop moping.' _

_'I'm not moping. I don't mope.'_

_'…MOPE! MOPE! MOPE!'_

_'I'm not fucking moping!' _

_'This is what made him leave, this attitude of yours, it's really got to change.' _

_'Get lost.' _

_'Go get him back.'_

_'I can't.'_

_'Why not?' _

_' Cause he dumped me!'_

'_I know that certainly came as a surprise.' _

'_Shaddup.'_

'_Still if you don't try, Shuichi will just find someone else.' _

'_No he won't.'_

'_Oh yeah? How much do you want to bet?'_

"_Nothing cause he won't.'_

'_Shu-chan's in demand!'_

'_How do I get rid of you?'_

_----------_

"Why aren't you two working?" K demanded barging through the sound proof recording room, his gun waving wildly. Shuichi yelped and jumped into Hiroshi's arms.

"I'm sworry K, wee were gowing too!" Shuichi squeaked while having K's gun shoved in his mouth.

"I book you a sold out concert tour and you don't even have the decency to practice." K sighed putting his gun back in its holster.

"Maybe we should just quit while we're ahead." Suguru exhaled loudly and turned to walk out the way he just came in. K's gun cocked vociferously as he pressed it into the back of Fujisaki's head.

Suguru sighed once again, "Fine then, let's get to work."

Yuki spent the day dully staring at his computer screen. It had been days since he had submitted anything to his editor, Kanna Mizuki, and her phone calls were endless. He rubbed his temples for the thousandth time that day and leaned back in his chair. Things, were not looking good.

"_Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete_

_hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa SHIGUNARU wa kizuato dake nokoshite-iku"_

With a terrified look in the eyes, spit those irritated feelings into the fickle wind

The signal that melted into the cracked roadway is leaving only a scar behind.

"_Madoronda NOIZU ga asu o keshi-saru mae ni_

_yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete"_

Before the drowsy noise blurs away tomorrow,

chase after those ambitiously resounding footsteps.

"_Doko ni mo tomaranai_

_mitasanai Emotion SHIKATO kimete oikose yo--_

That unfulfillable emotion that never settles down somewhere

just decide to ignore it, then overtake it--

"I'm sorry everyone." Shuichi said softly into the microphone. "I guess I'm not in a singing mood today."

"I bet I could get you in a singing mood!" K replied reaching for his gun, but Hiroshi shook his head, no, at him.

"Shuichi what's wrong?" Hiroshi asked setting down his guitar in its stand. "Do you wanna take a break?"

"I- - I don't think going on tour right now is such a good idea." Shuichi replied so quietly that his voice was barely audible.

"What do you mean?" Their apprehensive producer Sakano asked.

"I mean…I think that it may be the end of Bad Luck…"

* * *

**_A/N hello all! Thank u 2 those who reviewed! my tv got more gravi episodes so I got inspired huggles nice tv I hope u all enjoyed this chapter. underneath the japanese words is the translation (its RAGE BEAT!)R&R plz – ja!_**


	5. Together!

Chapter Five- Together!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation that honor belongs to Maki Murakami-dono. I also do not own the song "You look so fine." Garbage owns that, but I do own the c.d. XD so do not sue please

A/N: Just so everyone knows &&that is my magical 'flashback signal' OooO ahhh!

No one spoke until a loud 'thump' was emitted from the corner of the room where their producer Sakano, once stood.

"Sakano-san! Sakano-san are you alright?" Hiroshi asked rushing over towards Sakano who passed out temporarily from shock on the floor.

"This is awful. Awful, I've failed, this is the final conclusion, I've failed as a producer." Sakano whined as Nakano fanned his face with his hand.

"No, no Sakano-san, you're a wonderful producer. It's my fault, I'm sorry." Shuichi replied then turning and walking out of the recording room.

"K! Go after him! Force him to reconsider!" Suguru yelled over his keyboard to the blonde haired manager.

"If a singer has lost all will and inspiration to sing…then there's nothing I can say or do to help them." K replied calmly.

"Everyone probably hates me now. I can't blame them either. Sakano, Hiro, Suguru and K have all worked so hard to make Bad Luck a success, and just when we have a huge opportunity to make a difference in the music business…I go and screw it up because of my own selfish feelings. The problem is I love singing, and I love Yuki, and I need to sing when I'm with Yuki, but I can't sing without Yuki." Shuichi cried while sitting on the sidewalk outside of the N-G office.

"HIYA SHUICHI!" A familiar happy voice called from behind him.

"S-Sakuma-san! What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked as the famous chestnut haired rocker skipped his way in front of Shuichi.

"I'm singing na no da!…Well not right now of course, but I was before I came out here." Ryuichi replied beaming. "You look sad Shu-chan na no da." He observed crouching down to Shuichi's level.

"I am…" Shuichi replied staring gloomily at Ryuichi's orange and white sneakers.

"Why? You shouldn't be sad na no da."

"It's just that…I majorly messed up and told everyone that it was the end of Bad Luck…but honestly…I don't want it to be the end! I really don't, I just…can't seem to forget how happy I was, and how I felt when I was with…"

"With Eiri Yuki-san?"

"Yeah." Shuichi replied feeling a fresh set of tears form in his violet orbs.

"You should find something else that makes you just as happy as when you were with Yuki-san. Do you want to borrow Kumagoro?" He asked pulling the pink bunny from inside his shirt.

Shuichi sniffled and nodded.  
"Okie! I'll come back and pick up Kuma-chan later. Ja ne Shu-chan." Ryuichi said skipping back inside.

_'Every single thing in this damn apartment reminds me of him.' _Yuki thought as he walked into the bathroom for the millionth time that day. Shuichi had left behind his strawberry scented shampoo and Yuki just couldn't resist going back to inhale in. He sat down on the ledge of the bathroom and held the container filled with pink liquid under his nose. Shuichi was like his drug. Once you got hooked, it was damn near impossible to find something that made you feel that fucking good. He needed Shuichi; he needed him so badly. He had to feel his warm body asleep in his arms; he had to taste the sweet flavour of Shuichi's mouth again. Fuck, he _needed _him back.

"And you see that's why I can't go back to Yuki." Shuichi explained to the pink critter in his hands. "Hiro says that if Yuki loves me then he'll come get me, but it's been almost a week and…he hasn't come. We leave for tour soon and if he still hasn't come fort me then…then I guess he really doesn't need me." Shuichi said softly.

"Hello?" Hiro said picking up his ringing cell phone.

"Nakano."

"Yuki-can?" _**'**How did he get my number?' _

"Yeah."

"What do you want?" Hiro growled.

"I need to talk to Shuichi really badly." Yuki said.

"Sorry but he's not here." Hiro replied.

"Where is he? When will he be back? Why didn't he pick up his cell phone?" Yuki demanded.

Shuichi had decided not to use his cell phone for a little while just incase of any calls from a certain someone.

"Shuichi's out." Hiro replied not wanting to tell Yuki anything important, he had after all broken his best friend's heart.

"Well can you do me a favor? When he gets back can you ask him to call me? I need to talk to him…please." Yuki mumbled.

"What was that?" Hiro asked slyly.

"Please ask him to call me." Yuki repeated a bit louder.

"I'll think about it." Hiro replied snapping his phone shut.

'_Punk.'_

'_Jerk.'_

_'Maybe I should go see him.' _Yuki thought. It had been four hours since he called Hiro. That little shit probably never even told Shuichi that he'd called. He even used the word 'please.' That was not a word frequently used in Eiri Yuki's vocabulary. Along with the words, 'help me,' 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you.'

'_I can't call or visit him when Hiro's around. That kid is way to protective. Maybe I should call Tohma and…no, not Tohma. I'll call Tohma as a last resort.' _Yuki thought while stretching out on the couch in the living room with the television turned on. He normally preferred not watching television; it was filled with the media's gossip and annoying infomercials. That was until he found a channel that played one of Bad Luck's music video's once every hour. Three minutes and fifty-five seconds of Shuichi singing and dancing around in a pair of those very small, enticing pair of black vinyl shorts, defiantly worthy of his time.

"Shuichi are you sure you don't want to go out?" Hiro asked for the fifth time that evening.

"Yeah Hiro I'm sure. You should go out with Ayaka though." Shuichi replied stiffing a yawn on Hiro's sofa. Ryuichi had asked Shuichi if he'd wanted to go clubbing after Shuichi gave Kumagoro back, who was surprisingly a very good listener

"Nah, if you don't want to go out we may as well stay here." Hiro said sleepily, ruffling his fingers through his long auburn hair.

After Shuichi had his talk with Kumagoro he decided once and for all that it was not the end of Bad Luck. He apologized to Sakano-san for nearly giving him a minor heart attack and thanked K for letting him take the rest of the day off. He also decided that he didn't _need _to be happy to sing and he could use his other emotions…emotions like loneliness, depression and melancholy.

"Dammit." Yuki sighed as he opened the door to the fridge. He was out of beer. He reached into his pant pockets for his last cigarette and his lighter.

'_Maybe I should go shopping. I'm running a bit low on…everything.'_

'_Duh!'_

'_Shit. Didn't I get rid of you?' _

'_Nope.' _

'_What do you want now?'_

'_What I always want. To tease, nag, bug, drive you to the brink of insanity and then drop you off there to figure it out for yourself.' _

'_Whatever. Get it over with.' _

'_Call Tohma.'_

'_What? Why the hell would I do that?' _

'_You know why. Cause he's always more than willing to help you and he'll do anything to make you happy.' _

'_So what can he do about Shu—_

'_He can arrange for you two to talk, alone without interruptions.' _

Yuki reluctantly walked over to the phone and dialed N-G's main office.

"Tohma I need you to…help me."

'_Dammit there was another one of those words.' _

_'Shit.' _That didn't go very well. Tohma fully understood what was going on but he said that Ryuichi had come bouncing in his office earlier that day exclaiming that he was going to ask Shuichi to go clubbing with Kuma-chan and himself. Tohma offered to send K after them but Yuki said that wasn't necessary.

'_Wait a second who the hell was Kuma-chan?' _

Tohma also continued to go on about something to do with America but Yuki hung up the phone before he could listen to anymore.

Yuki then walked into his bedroom where he shared many blissful memories with Shuichi.

He sprawled out on the bed and threw the pillow over his head when he heard the phone ring.

'_Wait it could be Shuichi!' _He thought momentarily sitting up. _'No, no it's not. He went out with Ryuichi.'_

'_That's right!' _The voice sang. _'Cause you were being an a-s-s-h-o—_

'_Ryuichi better not be planning to steal Shuichi away from me.' _Yuki thought angrily.

'_Hey…did you just…ignore me?' _

'_If he does I'll sic Tatsuha on him. Then Ryuichi will have to change phone numbers and—_

'_Don't ignore me! I'm still here!' _

'— _and he'll have to find all new restaurants to eat at and places to shop.' _Yuki thought evilly.

"Yuki-san called for you." Hiro told Shuichi trying to be nonchalant.

"What?" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Yuki called." Hiro repeated. "A while ago, he wants you to call him. He even used the word 'please'."

Shuichi sighed and buried his head in his arms. "We leave for our tour tomorrow Hiro. What good would it be if I called him now? The only thing that would happen is Yuki would yell at me and call me names, then I'd get all upset and emotional. It would be pointless."

Yuki got up the next morning and felt a churning, sickening pain in his stomach. Like something was eating him away from the inside. It felt like the organ in his chest had crashed into the pit of his stomach and was repeatedly beating against the walls of his torso.

He stared into the mirror and splashed cold water on his water his face. "Dammit I feel like shit." Yuki said aloud and to himself before deciding to go back to bed.

"What time does the plane leave Hiro?" Shuichi asked excitedly as Hiro hung up the phone.

"Eight."

"What?"

"Eight o'clock tonight." He replied wiping any remaining traces of sleep from his eyes.

"Why is it so late?" Shuichi whined.

"K said that it was better to have a later flight so then we won't cause a riot." Hiro replied.

"Oh…hey Hiro." Shuichi said softly.

"Yeah what's up?"

"He didn't come for me…Yuki didn't come for me."

"Don't worry about it." _'Dammit Tohma I thought you told Yuki!' _Hiro thought while wrapping an arm around his friend.

Six hours later Yuki decided to try and get out of bed again. The pain in his stomach was gone but he had a huge headache. He reached on top of his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. _'Have I been taking my meds?' _He wondered as he popped two pills into his mouth.

Since Shuichi had left…a week ago. _'Had it really been seven days since Shuichi had left?' _Since he'd left Yuki hadn't paid attention to anything.

Yuki dragged himself into the bathroom and peeled off his pajamas before stepping into the shower. He turned on the faucet and felt the warm water trail down his body.

The second Yuki stepped out of the shower the phone rang. He grabbed a towel from underneath the sink and wrapped it around his waist.

Ring once…

Ring twice…

Ring three times and…

"You've reached Yuki— 

_AND SHUICHI!_

_I didn't pick up the phone so—_

_Please leave a message! We'll call you later 'kay? Mwah!"_

The recording that Shuichi insisted on making was audible from Yuki's bedroom.

"Yuki pick up the phone please its Tohma… Didn't you listen to the five messages I left on your phone last night? I guess not, well anyway Bad Luck is going on tour. Their plane leaves tonight at eight just incase you wanted to do a little intervening. Just so you know if you don't contact Shindou-san tonight, the next time you see him he'll be on American television."

'_What the hell! Why didn't the brat tell me he was going on tour?' _Yuki's thoughts demanded as he stormed into his closet and threw on a pair of black pants and a button up white shirt.

"Hiroooo! Sakano-san called he said that our flight had to be changed to six because someone from the press found out when we where leaving." Shuichi yelled down the hall. "He said to be waiting outside in twenty minutes, and K-san will pick us up."

"Alright." The redhead replied sticking his head out of his room. "Are you all packed?"

"…Kinda."

"Kinda? We have twenty minutes, K-san has a gun and you're 'kinda' packed?" Hiro repeated.

Shuichi gave a nervous laugh and resumed stuffing his clothes in his bag. "I'll be ready don't worry!"

Yuki slammed the driver seat door to his black Mercedes shoved the keys in the ignition and backed out of the drive way. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit! I fucking need him! He can't leave. Not without knowing!' _Yuki's fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel as he foot continuously pressed down harder on the accelerator. He jacked up the volume on the radio as he tried to focus on the stretch of highway in front of him.

You look so fine 

&&

Leather shorts, a black zip up vinyl tank top, ankle boots and a long dark trench coat. "Well Yuki what do you think?" Shuichi asked trying to contain his excitement. "Bad Luck has a photo shoot tomorrow and this is what I'm going to wear. Do you think it looks okay?" Shuichi questioned eagerly waiting for his lovers' approval. Yuki didn't want to admit that he'd been staring at Shuichi twenty minutes prior to him asking so he replied with his usual, "Sure, whatever." "Well did you even look?" Shuichi asked again as he stood in front of the mirror in Yuki's bedroom. 'YES! And if I wasn't trying to finish this last chapter I'd be screwing your brains out right now!' "Yeah, yeah whatever." Shuichi pouted and left his obviously peeved lover alone. "I wish you'd notice me Yuki." He whispered as he walked out of the room.   
&&

I want to break your heart  
And give you mine  
You're taking me over 

&&

"Hey Yuki!" Shuichi asked sliding his way in front of Yuki

"What is it brat?" Yuki asked momentarily looking up from his laptop computer screen.

"Can we, well uh…just do something today?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow and reached for his cigarettes. "Like what?" He was curious to know what the brat was up to.

"Well nothing in particular I just wanted to…you know…"

"No I don't know." He replied harshly.

"Can't we just hang out today? Please Yuki it's been so long since the two of us just did something together." Shuichi pleaded.

"We did something last night." Yuki smirked.

"Oh come on please Yuki!" Shuichi cried.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so dammit!"

&&**__**

It's so insane  
You've got me tethered and chained  
I hear your name   
And I'm falling over

&&

"Y-Yuki I…I…"

"Shush, don't talk not now." Yuki whispered into Shuichi ear as he bit and kissed his way down his neck. Yuki had attended one of Bad Luck's smaller concerts after Shuichi had been away for a few days and as soon as the concert was over Yuki rushed backstage and taken a possessive hold of the singer's mouth immediately.

His fingers danced their way up Shuichi's bare spine as he shred his coat to the floor.

"Y-Yuki…"

He felt the singer's light grasp on his shoulders then felt him thread his fingers through his golden hair. Yuki pressed his body tightly against Shuichi's closing any distance between them. Yuki's tongue hungrily captured Shuichi's mouth as his moan's got louder, the taste on Shuichi's mouth drove Yuki absolutely over the edge. It was one of those indescribable and irreplaceable things.

&&

_**  
I'm not like all the other girls  
I can't take it like the other girls  
I won't share it like the other girls  
That you used to know **_

****&&

"Are you ashamed of me Yuki?" Shuichi asked one morning while he picked at the food that Yuki served him just moments ago.

"What are you babbling about now?" Yuki asked pouring himself a coffee and sitting down at the table.

"It's just we never go out, like for dinner or just out anywhere. It makes me wonder that you're ashamed of me." Shuichi replied softly.

"Don't ask such stupid questions." He replied taking out a cigarette. "If I was ashamed of you, would you be living here?" **_  
_**

****&&

_**  
You look so fine**_

****&&

"Y-Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled as he slept peacefully.

Yuki could never fully understand why the kid always moaned and groaned his name. It defiantly was a turn on but, in some weird way, he was always flattered. Yuki thought he had the brat all figured out, but he was completely unpredictable. He reacted differently to each and every situation, but there was one thing that always stayed the same…Shuichi love of him. He would always love him, wouldn't he?**_  
_**

****&&

_**Knocked down  
Cried out  
Been down just to find out  
I'm through  
Bleeding for you**_

****&&

Yuki walked into the living room to see Shuichi crawled up in a small ball at the edge of the couch. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked walking over to him.

Shuichi remained silent but dug his head deeper into the sofa.

"Dammit I asked you what's wrong." Yuki said starting to get annoyed as he sat down beside Shuichi. He pulled Shuichi gently into his arms and noticed his red and blotchy cheeks, evidence that he'd been crying.

"Yuki…"

"Yeah." The author replied gathering the boy in his arms and wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Do you…think I'm…dirty?" He whispered softly.

Yuki inhaled deeply knowing that this had to do with Taki Aizawa, "No. I don't, not at all." He replied ruffling Shuichi's bright pink hair. "Don't think stuff like that okay?"

"Mhmm." He mumbled resting his head in Yuki's lap.**_  
_**

&&

_**  
I'm open wide  
I want to take you home  
We'll waste some time  
You're the only one for me **_

'_I wasn't always such a bastard, was I?' _Yuki wondered as his heart raced thinking of all those useless pointless fights that had started with Shuichi asking for something, something so incredibly simple, but he'd refuse, Shuichi would cry then Yuki would kick him out.

All the lonely nights spent contemplating why he didn't just pay attention to his lover, give in to Shuichi's wants and needs. _'Why the hell did I have to be so mean to him?' ****_

You look so fine   
I'm like the desert tonight  
Leave her behind  
If you want to show me 

&&

"C'mon Yuki let me in would ya?" Shuichi pleaded from outside the apartment. "The neighbors are starting to stare." He whined.

Yuki continued to ignore his whines and complaints of how cold it was and how he was sorry about disturbing Yuki while he was writing.

At two o'clock, when the banging on the door finally stopped, he finally decided to check and see if Shuichi was still there. Sure enough he was, crawled up in a little ball just outside the door asleep. Normally Yuki expected Shuichi to go and see Hiro but Shuichi had mentioned earlier that Hiroshi was taking Ayaka out. Yuki picked up the genki rock star and carried him back into the apartment. _'I guess it really was cold out there.' _Yuki thought while putting Shuichi in his bed. Shuichi only got to sleep in Yuki's bed when he was cold, sick or when they were, well you know.

Yuki gently rubbed Shuichi's cold shoulders and Shuichi leaned against the warm author. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into Shuichi's hair before he lightly kissed his forehead and pulled the covers over him. **_  
_**

&&

_**  
I'm not like all the other girls  
I won't take it like the other girls  
I won't fake it like the other girls  
That you used to know** _

_'Yuki told me that he didn't hate me because I was a guy, but he never told me that he loved me because I wasn't a girl.' _

"K-san can you change the station?" Shuichi asked leaning forward in his seat as he listened to the sorrow filled music fill the car.

K put his hand over his gun holster, "Not til the songs done."

"Shindou-san, you are going to be able to sing, right?" Suguru asked hopefully.

Shuichi nodded and began staring out the windows. _'I'm sorry I made you mad Yuki. I just hoped that you would come after me, but I guess I was just being stupid.' _

"Hey Shuichi cheer up where going to be in the States soon." Hiro said rubbing his friends' back gently. "Don't worry about anything anymore, okay?"

__

**You're taking me over   
Over and over  
I'm falling over  
Over and over **

Yuki looked in his rearview mirror when he heard the screeching of police sirens he gritted his teeth and pulled his car to the side of the road. He waited impatiently as the police officer sauntered out of his car and strolled over to Yuki. Yuki rolled out his window and shot the officer and irritated glare.

"License and registration." The cop said puffing out his chest. Yuki grabbed his wallet from the passenger side compartment and handed it to the cop.

"Do you have any idea how fast you where going?" He asked.

'_Pretty fucking fast I guess.' _"No officer." _'I don't know but you're going to tell me right?'_

"Almost fifty miles over the speed limit, you goin' somewhere important Yuki-san?" The officer asked looking at Yuki's license. "Wait a minute, Yuki-san, _the _Eiri Yuki-san?" The cop demanded.

'_Shit.' _"Uh…"

"My daughter is a _huge_ fan of yours do you think I could get an autograph? Just one please."

Yuki rubbed his brow in irritation and tried very hard not to tell that cop _exactly _where he could go if he expected him to give him his autograph.

"Well how about if I give you an autograph, you tear up that speeding ticket?" Yuki said slyly.

**_  
You're taking me over  
Drown in me one more time  
Hide inside me tonight  
Do what you want to do  
Just pretend happy end  
Let me know let it show  
_**

Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru exited the car only to be met by dozens of loyal screaming fans all chanting their names and waving signs.

"Um, K-san I thought there was supposed to be hardly anyone here." Shuichi inquired practically yelling at his manager so he could hear him.

"Well I guess the word got out. Want me to deal with them?" K asked with a crazed look on his face.

"N-no K-san I think we can handle it." Hiro cut in before K could reach for his gun.

Thankfully airport security handled the fans although K reassured everyone that he could've taken them all. Shuichi looked back one final time

**_  
Ending with letting go_**

_**Ending with letting go**_

_**Ending with letting go**_

Yuki jumped out of the car as soon as he reached the airport and pushed his way through the crowds of people. All of a sudden a longhaired brunette cried out, "Oh my god! It's Eiri Yuki-san!"

Which caused a string of people to react saying, "Eiri Yuki-san really? Where is he?"

"Let me see Yuki-san!"

Yuki ignored them all and shoved his way to the airport doors where a large well built airport security guard stood. "Sorry sir no one's allowed in right now." He said gruffly.

"Let me in you son of a—"

"Yeah let him in, the blonde one and that's it." Came a familiar Japanese voice with an American accent.

Yuki pushed his way through the doors and saw K, Shuichi's long blonde haired aberrant manager.

"Tohma called me and said you might be late. You'd better hurry up before Shuichi gets to the terminal." K said grinning like and idiot. "It's the third one on your right." Yuki nodded and rushed past him. "Don't screw up by saying something stupid!" K yelled after the author.

As Yuki ran closer he could see Shuichi's pink hair through the mass of bodyguards. "Shuichi!" He yelled. "Shuichi wait!"

Shuichi stopped walking, he was almost positive he'd heard someone call his name. _'It sounded like…Yuki's voice.' _He thought. _'But Yuki never calls me Shuichi.' _

"Shuichi wait god dammit!" Yuki yelled again. He was getting really out of breath, smoking and running do not mix well.

Profanity…could it be Yuki? Shuichi turned around cautiously to see a very out of breath, very tired and very sweaty Eiri Yuki. "Y-Yuki." Shuichi breathed softly. "Y-you came."

_**  
Let's pretend, happy end   
Let's pretend, happy end**_

_**Let's pretend, happy end**_

_**Let's pretend, happy end**_

****Yuki bent over and rested his hands on his knees, then after a moment he tried to regain his composure. "Listen, I-I was being really stupid before. I-I…I'm sorry." Yuki said lowering his head. "Will you come home?" He asked looking into Shuichi's deep violet orbs. He started walking towards his lover slowly.

"D-don't come any closer until I know you're serious." Shuichi stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh, well tell me something so I know that you don't just want sex." Shuichi said feeling his cheeks flush at the mention of something intimate.

'_Ahaha! It's time to tell him!' _

'_Fine.'_

'_W-what? You mean no bugging, no teasing. You're just gonna do it?'_

'_Yup I've made up my mind.'_

Yuki looked behind him to see the press pounding on the glass windows outside demanding that they have rights to full coverage of what was going on.

Shuichi looked longingly at Yuki as he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly agitated with the situation. "I… love you." Yuki mumbled staring at him shoes.

"What did you say? Couldn't hear you." Hiro snickered from behind his pink haired friend.

Yuki cleared his throat before calmly repeating, "I love you Shuichi."

Shuichi bright violet eyes widened in shock. "Y-you just said—

"I love you." Yuki repeated.

"In front of forty-five members of the press no less." Suguru sighed.

Shuichi smiled and threw himself into Yuki's arms. "Thank you." He muffled into the author's chest. "Thank you Yuki." Shuichi whispered.

"Yuki-san! Yuki-san can we get a comment from you?"

"Did you and Shindou-san have a fight?"

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Tell us what's going on Yuki-san!" Random members of the press demanded as Yuki walked to his car with Shuichi under his arm.

'_Yeah tell them Yuki! Tell them what your next plan of action is.'_

The novelist cleared his throat loudly and Shuichi hid underneath Yuki's arm. "The next thing I plan to do is take the da—"

"--Call me 'damn brat' and you won't get any for a month Yuki, and I'll fly to America right now and leave you here," Shuichi interrupted.

"I plan to take _Shuichi Shindou _home rip all his clothing off with my teeth then I'll BEEP

"YUUKKKKIIIIII! I can't believe you said that, and on television no less!" Shuichi whined burying his head under the pillows as he switched off the TV with the remote. It had been three days and entertainment channels where still playing 'edited' versions of what Yuki had said. In fact most of the reporters that day where extremely shocked at how much detail he used, but then again he was a writer.

"Yeah but I didn't lie, did I?" Yuki smirked as he lit up a cigarette.

Shuichi scratched his head and then nodded in agreement. They had barely gotten home when Yuki ripped off _all_ his clothing with his teeth and carried him into the bedroom where they spent the next couple of….hours.

K-san called the next day and informed Shuichi that the tour to America had been postponed for a week…that was until Yuki called back and demanded three weeks. He said that he had been under too much stress without Shuichi and he needed him with him for triple the time he'd been away. Of course Yuki didn't expect Shuichi to be listening in on his phone conversation so that caused Shuichi to get all riled up to hear that Yuki cared so much about him, which caused another trip to the bedroom…

Shuichi yawned and stretched out on the couch. "I think I'll go for a nap." He announced lying on the remote causing it to turn on the TV once again.

The phone rang and before Shuichi had the opportunity to jump up and pick it up Yuki answered.

"What?"

Shuichi gazed at his lover as he sighed and sat down on the couch beside the one Shuichi was occupying.

"No Kanna I didn't finish the damn chapter."

Shuichi's violet eyes continued to watch Yuki as he got angrier and more frustrated with his editor's constant nagging.

"Take a wild guess why I didn't finish it. I e-mailed you all I wrote didn't I?"

The pink haired rock star decided that maybe he should help Yuki relax. He slid up from the couch, walked over to Yuki and straddling his hips Shuichi sat in Yuki's lap and rested his head against his chest.

"Yuki-san all that you e-mailed me was…

'_Those three words repeated over and over again. Dammit don't tell me I…' _Those words which sent Yuki into a panic.

**I love him, I love him, I love him.**

"You're telling me that in a week and a half that's all I wrote?" Yuki asked feeling all the colour drain from his face.

After some more yelling, done by Kanna of course Yuki finally managed to get a few words in, "Listen I'll get it finished tonight, right now I'm…" Yuki licked his lips at the sight of Shuichi's mouth, "…getting inspired."

Yuki's eyes briefly flicked to the television screen where a glistening sweaty and very hot looking Shuichi danced around on stage. That same enticing song was playing. He leaned forward and took in the ambrosial scent of Shuichi's shampoo.

Yes writing could most defiantly wait for later.

A/N: Just incase anyone wants/cares to know Yuki did NOT cheat on Shuichi, he tried to explain that at first but Shuichi didn't listen. Some rabid fan-girl of Yuki mailed him her underwear, Yuki threw them out, then she was constantly calling him excreta excreta, he got Tohma to deal with her XD bwahahaha! Yuki explained to Shuichi what the whole 'panty situation' was about after they…uh… you know what I'm talking about! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Review and let me know please!

Words Yuki has trouble saying:

Please - Hiro

Help me - Tohma

I love you – Shuichi

I'm sorry- Shuichi

Thank you so much to ALL my reviews I love you all!

SAMANTHA- Thank you! I hope you liked how Yuki went after him.

shieru.love- Thank you

Yana5- Thanks! Yes the end of Bad Luck would be the end of my life

Kitty in the Box- Never, I couldn't do something so rash…well I kinda did…for a bit hee, hope you liked! Thanks for your review

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- lmao! Your review made me laugh so hard! Thanks so much for your review

samy-chan- Thanks

MJP- Thanks for your review

Yu Mutou- Thank you

shikisou- Thank you


End file.
